A Kiss Before Dying
by alexandersgirl
Summary: Cato wants one thing before he dies, Katniss Everdeen. He doesn't want to admit it to himself but he lusts after her. Can he stop himself from falling in love with the only person he knows can defeat him? What will he do to get her to see him as more then a crazy stalker? Sequel is now up: Dying Is the Easy Part
1. Shiver

**Sorry this was accidently deleted. I meant to delete Breaking Clove. I am not going to finish it so I made the decision to take it down. Sorry again for having to repost this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.**

_And it's you I see, but you don't see me.__  
><em>_And it's you I hear, so loud and clear.__  
><em>_I sing it loud and clear.__  
><em>_And I'll always be waiting for you,._

_So I look in your direction,__  
><em>_But you pay me no attention,__  
><em>_And you know how much I need you,__  
><em>_But you never even seen me._

_Shiver~Coldplay_

~Cato POV~

I watched her from the corner of the room, but I made sure no one was watching me in the process. I didn't want anyone to know how much she turned me on. Hell I didn't want to admit it to myself! If anyone knew I lusted after Katniss Everdeen I was sure to be killed.

I loved the way she held that bow and arrow in her hands and expertly used it, hitting her target every time. She made it look so sexy. I imagined her hands on my body and using them to stroke me. I imagined those lips of hers kissing every inch of my body. I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her and to have her lips wrapped around my cock.

Every time I forced Clove to give me head I imagined so she Katniss. Clove was really good at doing it, but never as good as my fantasies of Katniss. I mean don't get me wrong Clove was really skilled at giving blowjobs, but my fantasies of Katniss where way better.

I was a confident guy. I could have any girl I wanted but I only wanted one, Katniss Everdeen. I was saving myself for her and I would get her before I died. I would make her scream my name in the throes of passion. I would fuck her so hard she would never want me to stop. I would make her want me forever if it was the last thing I did.

"Cato, what are you doing standing in the corner?" Clove asked, suddenly standing beside me.

"Watch my fellow tributes," I said. I wasn't really lying. She didn't have to know I was watching one in particular.

Clove pressed her body up against me in the corner and whispered in my ear, "Let's get out of here and find somewhere to be alone."

I was already hot and bothered from watching Katniss, so I took her up on her offer and followed her out the door.

Gillian POV~

Was it just my imagination or was Cato staring at me? It was really starting to creep me out. He had been doing it a lot in the past couple of days. He watched every move I made and everything I did. He had lust in his eyes when he did. Or was that my imagination? Cato Ludwig couldn't be interested in me! I was crazy for thinking that wasn't i?

I mean Cato was a sexy guy. I wasn't dead yet. I had checked him out a time or two over the past couple of days. He was hot. The way his muscles bugled when he went through his training exercises. I liked the way he looked when he was concentrating on something, something that wasn't me. It made me nervous and guys did not normally make me nervous.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was definitely watching me, almost like he was stalking me. His eyes never left me. He was probably thinking of ways to kill me in the arena. Thinking up a strategy to take me down and win. Why else would Cato Ludwig be looking at me? It was just plain creepy. There were no other words for it.

I noticed Clove walk up to him and whisper something in his ear. The whole time his eyes never left me and then he walked out with her. Everyone knew they were screwing and probably sneaking off somewhere to do just that. Why would I think he wanted me?

Okay what do you think? Continue or not? This is my first Hunger Games fanfic and I am in love with Cato/Katniss stories. I have decided it is my favorite ship! So more to come?


	2. Dreamin

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz!

_When I want you in my arms  
>When I want you and all your charms<br>Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
>Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream<em>

_When I feel blue in the night  
>And I need you to hold me tight<br>Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
>Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam<em>

_I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
>Anytime night or day<br>Only trouble is, gee whiz  
>I'm dreamin' my life away<em>

Cato POV

I woke up that night in a cold sweat. My bed was soaked from a combination of sweat and semen. I ripped off the sheets and threw them in the corner of the room. Damn these wet dreams, what was I twelve?

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly. I needed to do something about this damn Katniss obsession. It was consuming me. Making me off my game and making me make stupid mistakes in training. I was afraid it would cost me my life in more ways than one.

If I didn't just try and fuck her and get it over with I was going to go crazier then everyone already thought I was. I was always just a guy who fucked random girl for fun. I never wanted anything more. Even with Clove, I knew she wanted more and I just wanted sex. But did I just want that with Katniss? For the first time I was scared to even approach a girl!

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" I said out loud, slamming my fist into the wall.

I got dressed and left my room. The living space was quiet and I knew I was alone. I needed something to punch or fuck. I walked over to Clove's door and considered knocking on her door but changed my mind. I wasn't in the mood to hear that annoying noise she made when she was coming. I had known earlier this afternoon I was done with her anyway.

I headed for the elevator maybe I'd go to the roof and get some fresh air. Maybe that was what I needed to clear my head. I got off the elevator and took a deep breath. Calm down, I told myself as I continued to take deep breaths and walk towards the edge.

As I started to walk toward the edge to look off, I noticed her. She was sitting on the bench hugging her knees to her chest. She looked upset, like she was in deep thought about something sad. I wanted to go to her and wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"What the fuck!" I whispered. "What is wrong with me?"

She choose that moment to look up, I had been spotted. My eyes met hers for the first time and I walked towards her. I couldn't break eye contact. It was as if this invisible string was pulling me too her. I felt like, dare I say it was my destiny.

I sat down beside her and she put her legs down and looked at me. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope, crazy dreams," I answered staring at the ground. Why did this girl make me so nervous? It was so out of character for me. I was a ladies' man!

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" I really found myself wanting to know. I wanted to know what made Katniss Everdeen tick. What she dreamed about. What she wanted if she made it out of the arena alive. Could she actually kill me? Would I lose to a girl? I knew I was the one most people thought would be the victor. I had trained for it most of my life. I had volunteered to be tribute but so had she. I had done it because it was expected of me. She had done it to save her sister. That took balls!

"Not really," Katniss sighed again.

I could tell something besides a crazy dream was on her mind. I just wished she would tell me. I was trying to talk to her after days of stalking her and was getting nowhere. Which again was out of character for me, I was a smooth talker and always knew exactly what to say to girls.

"Cato," she paused, "why are you being so nice to me?"

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes, honestly," she replied.

"I have been watching you, and you seem like a very interesting person," I sighed. I had said it. I admitted I had been stalking her, the past couple of days.

"Are you sure you're not just being nice to me to gain information to use against me in the arena?" She looked into my eyes again.

She was smart too. I had to give her credit for that answer. The thought had never crossed my mind. I was hooked purely on a personal level. I wanted to throw her down on the roof and fuck her senseless, but something told me she was not that kind of girl.

"No I am honestly just curious about you," I choice my words carefully.

"You honestly want to know what's on my mind right this minute? Its petty, and kind of selfish," she spoke after a long pause.

"Yes, I really want to know" I said.

"I was thinking about how I don't want to die a virgin. I have only ever kissed one guy and that was like kissing my brother. It was just once," she blurted out, like she was relived to tell another person that secret.

I was floored for a minute. I was not expecting that, so much for just great sex. I had never been with a virgin before. Virgins required a guy to be gentle and that was one thing I was not in bed. I was rough, and I liked it rough in return. What did I say to that?

"We can remedy that right now," I replied. Oh that was real smooth Cato! Why did I say that?

Katniss laughed nervously. I could tell the comment made her uncomfortable. I never expected in a million years what happen next.

Gillian POV~

I laughed nervously at his comment. Had he really just said that? Was that what I wanted? Did I just want to have meaningless sex with some guy I was suppose to hate just to lose my virginity, just to not die a virgin? I thought about it as I stared at his lips. He had marvelous lips. They were so kissable, so …

So I went for it. I leaned in towards him and kissed him. It was just a peck at first but he didn't let go. He deepened the kiss. His lips moved expertly over mine. I felt his tongue run over my lower lips and a gasp at the sensation it gave me. He took advantage of my gasp to enter my mouth with his tongue. I felt his kiss everywhere.

I knew he had kissed a lot of girls, and it made me nervous. Was I doing this right? Did I even compare with my inexperience? A moan escaped his lips as he continued to assault my mouth with his. I took that as a yes. He was enjoying it as much as I was.

I put my hands in his hair pulling him closer. I wanted to kiss him forever, to feel this sensation for the rest of my life however short that may be. He was an amazing kisser. If he did other things as good as he kissed I was in excellent hands.

He ran right hands up my leg and fisted my hair with the left. His hand continued to move up my body and was soon under my shirt. He jerked my head back by my hair and moved his lips down my neck, kissing, biting and sucking with his expertise. Sensations I had never felt spread through my body. He rolled my nipple in between his fingers. It felt amazing and I didn't want him to stop.

I took the opportunity to straddle him on the bench. I started kissing him again. I rubbed against him. He moaned and said my name. I could feel his hardness against my cleft and I panicked.

I got up and bolted from the roof as fast as I could run.


	3. I Wanna Know What Love Is

Disclaimer: I don't own and all the jazz.

Okay in this chapter and several of the next you will see a soft side to Cato. I side not shown in the books but one I like to believe he had somewhere deep down inside. Hope you like it and my version of Cato.

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
>I don't know if I can face it again<br>I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
>To change this lonely life<p>

I wanna know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>I wanna feel what love is  
>I know you can show me<br>I wanna know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
>And I know, I know you can show me<p>

_I Wanna Know What Love Is~Foreigner_

~Cato's POV~

I know I should go after her but I couldn't move. I was so shell shocked from that kiss. My whole body was buzzing and I felt so alive. I had never felt this way from a single kiss. It made me wonder if all these years I had been doing something wrong. I had been searching for this feeling for years and now I had found it. It scared the shit out of me. What was this feeling?

I had had my first kiss at eleven with some random girl from my district. I honestly couldn't recall her name. I had had sex for the first time at thirteen with a different girl; I think her name was Jillian. After that there had been so many I lost count. I think it was somewhere close to twenty or so. All that time I knew I was looking for something, looking to feel something I never did.

I sat there on the roof and watched the sun come up and thought about it. I knew my life was missing something. Something special, I wanted to experience before I faced death.

I got up and went down in the elevator to my floor. I was so energized even though I hadn't slept most of the night. I needed a cold shower and a workout to blow off some steam. When I opened the door to the apartment I was greeted by Clove.

"Where have you been?" she asked like she was my girlfriend or something.

"None of your damn business," I snapped. I refused to let her kill my good mood.

"I was just worried about you," she replied walking up to me and touching my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I pushed her arm away.

"What's gotten into you?" She looked hurt. "You always liked it when I touched you."

"Look what we have going on here has been great. Not to hurt your feelings, but you're amazing in bed. It just can't do it anymore," I said, sound meaner then I meant it.

She looked at me like I had grown antlers or like I was some sort of monster. Then she slapped me hard. Her hand hit my face so hard I actually stumbled backwards on to the sofa, landing hard on my butt. I stared at her in shock.

She stormed off but I grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to me. I had to explain myself. I felt like I owed her that much after all we had been through together.

"Look, I need to say something, to ask you something and know if it is just me," I started to speak, looking her in the eyes.

"Okay," she replied nodding.

"Has anyone ever told you they loved you? Have you ever told anyone you love them?" I asked.

She looked confused. We were trained from a very young age to fight to be survivors. Not to feel emotions or show emotions because it made you weak. We were trained to win the hunger games. It was sort of like brainwashing.

"No, why?"

The look on her face told me all I needed to know, but I continued away. "Before I die I want to know what love is…what it feels like to love someone and have them love you in return…I want to tell someone I love them and mean it…I want to be in love," I stopped and watch her expression.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you want to do something stupid like that?"

She got up from the sofa, turned and looked at me and said, "Cato, you really are as crazy as everybody says you are."

I heard her door slam and knew it was over as far as Clove and I was concerned

Katniss POV~

I sat in my room hoping Cato would come after me. I wanted him to just throw me on my bed and finish what I started. Why had I panicked? I enjoyed his kiss so much and he was enjoying it too. I want to have sex but I want to love the person I do it with for the first time. I want that person to love me. Was that in possible in the time we had left before the arena?

When the sun came up and Cato never came after me, I was so confused. I got up and took a shower. In the shower I thought about the kiss. Had he felt the connection between us that I had? I wanted to kiss him again. He was so nice last night I wanted to know the real Cato. The Cato no one else knew. I knew there was more to him then the crazy career everyone saw.

As I got out of the shower I wondered again if he was just being nice to me to use it against me in the arena. It was in the back of my mind the whole time last night. Could I really trust him?

"Katniss don't doubt yourself. Go for it and just jump in feet first," I said out loud.

I walked out of my room for breakfast a few minutes later confident I was going to give my virginity to Cato before we went into the arena.

In the training room I was feeling extra confident in my abilities. I was practicing knots when Cato walked up next to me. I didn't look up need to look up I knew it was him. It was like I could feel his presence near me, like we had already formed some secret connection.

He handed me a note secretly and I took it from him. He stayed near me for a few minutes pretending to tie knots and then walk off, squeezing my hand before he did. As if to let me know he felt the same things I was feeling.

I went to the bathroom and read the note alone in the stall:

Katniss,

I am sorry I didn't come after you last night. I made some big realizations last night. I want to get to know you better, spend some time with you. This is all really hard for me. I'll try to explain better if you'll meet me on the roof tonight at eleven.

Love,

Cato

**So what do you think? I would like to thank all the followers this story has gotten. Do you like the sensitive side of Cato? Are you interested to see more of jaded Clove (trust me it's coming in a big way!) Leave some love and tell me what you think!**


	4. Don't You Wanna Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
>I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last<br>When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<br>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<br>We can make forever feel this way  
>Don't you wanna stay?<p>

Don't You Wanna Stay ~ Kelly Clarkson/Jason Aldean

Cato POV

I waited on the roof for what seemed like forever. I knew I had gone up there way too early but I was anxious. I had never wanted to get to know a girl before. No one had ever intrigued me like Katniss Everdeen. I hoped she would come and not stand me up.

I had planned a midnight snack and had it spread out on a blanket with some candles. I had heard some of the guys talking earlier about how they romanced a girl. It was something I had never done and decided to try it. I figured girls like Katniss loved that kind of shit right?

I stood with my back to the door leading to the elevator looking over the edge. Down below the lights of the capital were still all lit up. I could smell roses in the air as the wind blew my way. It just fueled the romantic setting I was trying to achieve.

Where was she? I had no idea what time it was or how long I had really been up here on the roof. I was nervous! My palms were sweating and my mouth felt like I had swallowed cotton. My heart was racing in my chest at just the thought of seeing Katniss. I wanted to kiss her again and be with her. Did she feel the same?

Katniss's POV

I was nervous as I paced my room. I had dug out the prettiest purple panty and bra set in my drawer and put it on. I loved how the draw was stocked with pretty things. I had never had such eloquent things in my life. I choose a purple halter dress that fell just above my knees. Where else would I get the chance to wear them?

Now nerves were getting the best of me. I looked at the clock on my night stand and noticed it was finally 10:45. I decided I couldn't wait any longer. As I headed up to the roof in the elevator I doubted what I was doing for a minute. Then I told myself I was just nervous. The closer I got to the roof the sweater my palms got and the fast my heart beat in my chest.

When I opened the door to the roof I noticed Cato standing next to the edge lost in thought. Next to him was a blanket with candles around it. The light from the candles let off a romantic glow on the roof. I saw he had some cheese and crackers and some wine he had stolen from the liqueur cabinet on his floor. Wow who new Cato was a romantic?

"You know you can't jump right?" I said, causing him to jump.

"I was afraid you weren't coming," he replied.

We walked towards each other closing the gap between us. I reached for his hand and an electric shock went through me. I wondered if he felt it too but was too shy to ask. He led me over to the blanket and we sat down. I poured a glass of wine and downed it.

"I almost didn't come you know," I confessed.

"Why?" he asked back, reaching for my hand.

I was sure then he felt the same spark between us I had. He looked into my eyes and I what I saw there scared me a little. I wanted to bolt again like I had the other night but I stayed. I wanted to stay and bolt at the same time. I was so confused.

"I was just very nervous," I said not breaking eye contact.

His icy blue eyes were memorizing. They were so blue and sparkling. I had never seen anything like them. I couldn't look away.

Cato's POV

I just stared into her eyes. I could just look into them for hours. I wanted to kiss her again but was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I started. I would be able to stop with just kisses. She needed to be treated better than that and I was going to try my hardest to be what she needed both in and out of bed.

I felt her nerves. I was a bundle of nerves too. I had never been in this close vicinity with a girl this long alone and not been in her pants already. I was so out of my element here with her. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to do.

It felt good just to sit here and hold her hand. We finally laid back and she was in my arms her head on my chest. I put one hand behind my head and rested the other on her hip. She smelted so good like strawberries. She sat up on her elbow and looked at me.

"Tell me about you," she said.

"I'm not that interesting," I looked into her eyes again. Damn I could get so lost in those eyes.

"I doubt that," she smiled.

I thought about it and smiled back. I was technically the "rich" kid and she was the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. I didn't know how she had grown up. I only knew what I had heard about district 12 and none of it was very good. What did I say to her about myself?

I decided to tell her the truth. I told her how I had been brought up to be a ruthless killer. I didn't want to scare her but it was a part of me I felt she should be aware of. I told her about how I had treated girls in the past and assured her I wanted to treat her different. I didn't tell her about wanting to be in love before I died. I just wanted to feel it and let it happen naturally.

Katniss's POV

I was shocked to hear how Cato grew up. I knew my parents loved me and Prim loved me. I told him about how it was after my dad died. About how hard it was growing up so poor and how I had learned to hunt wild game at a young age just to feed my family.

We shared so much that night about ourselves. We found out we were not really that different. We had both had a hard life. Maybe that was what bonded us even more, knowing someone understood. I enjoyed his company and having someone to talk to who really listened.

A little while later we decided to call it a night. We walked to the elevator hand in hand slowly. I didn't want the night to end. I wanted to stay with him. I didn't want to break contact because I knew later on in the training room we had to pretend our rendezvous didn't happen. Could I hide the budding feelings I had for him from everyone or would it be obvious?

We kissed in the elevator and Cato's hand slid up my leg. I felt the heat of his hand on my bottom and my knees were so weak form his kisses. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck I threw my head back and moaned.

I noticed when the elevator door opened this wasn't my floor. I followed Cato out of the elevator and through the living room. I knew I shouldn't be here.

"Cato what if we get caught?" I stopped in the dining room.

"Trust me, Katniss," he whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

So I continued to follow him blindly. I felt the fear rise up in my throat. I felt like I was being watched by someone but that was silly it was well after midnight. The place was quiet as the woods early in the morning.

Next thing I knew I was in Cato's room. It was spotless. I should have expected it after he told me about how he had grown up. It sounded to my very much like military school. The bed was against the wall be the door and as soon as the door shut behind us he was kissing me.

His kisses were so passionate and I wanted to kiss him forever. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I never broke the kiss. I liked the feel of his hands on my butt. My dress was hiked up between us and I could feel his hardness against me. As he walked to the bed it our bodies rubbed together in all the right places.

We gracefully landed on the bed with Cato on top of me. I wanted him so bad but it was too soon. He rocked against me and I moaned. I knew I had to say no. I had to form the word but it felt so good. My body was on fire.

"Cato, we can't not now, not yet," I finally said.

He stopped and rolled off me. He just laid there not moving for a second. I was scared I had done something wrong. I was new to all of this. I turned to look at him.

"Can you just hold me?" I asked.

"Anything you want," he said, pulling me into his arms.

The next morning Cato woke me up with a light kiss on the lips. He had just come from the shower and smelled so good.

I smiled up at him.

"You better go before everyone wakes up," he sat on the bed beside me. "Can we do this again tonight? My bed will be lonely without you." He bent down and kissed me again.

"Yes, "I replied.

I got up and he walked me to the elevator. We kissed some more and parted reluctantly. I didn't want to leave him and know I had to pretend all day I wasn't falling for him. That was going to be very hard to do.

Once I stepped out of the elevator on to my floor, Haymitch and Peeta where already seated at the breakfast table. They both stared at me. I felt like I had just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I knew my dress was wrinkled, I was carrying my shoes in one hand, and my hair looked like I had just woken up.

"Where you been all night, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, with a smirk on his face.

"None of your damn business," I replied, walking past them to my room.

**So who was watching them? What happens next? The next chapter I promise to reintroduce the tough side of Cato a little. Oh and if you have any song ideas for future chapters leave them in a review! If I use it I'll get you credit here at the end. He was way to sappy in this chapter. I am so excited about this story!**


	5. Glory of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.  
>I am the man who will fight for your honor<p>

I'll be the hero that your dreaming of  
>We're gonna live for ever<br>Knowing together  
>That we did it all for the glory of love<p>

We'll live forever  
>Knowing together<br>That we did it all for the glory of love  
>We did it all for love<p>

Glory of Love ~ Peter Cetera

Katniss POV

When I got out of the shower there was a knock on my door. I threw some clothes on and went to answer it. Peeta stood in my doorway. He looked mad. Was he mad at me? Did I do something to offend him?

"Katniss, can I come in?" he asked.

"I guess," I replied.

I watched as he came in and sat down on my bed. Somehow it felt wrong to have another guy in my room. I felt like Cato would be jealous to know Peeta was here on my bed no matter what the reason. He just seemed like that type of guy.

I just stood there waiting for Peeta to speak. He had something to say, something to get off his chest but seemed reluctant to bring it up. Was it that bad? Had something happen to Prim? Was my mom not taking care of her? Had she wigged out again?

"What are you doing, Katniss?" he asked me finally.

I was looking at him as he spoke and I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked back.

"I know where you were last night," he declared.

Wait, how could he know? No one had seen us we had been very careful to be secretive about it. We had watched our backs to make sure no one was around. Wait a minute, I had felt someone watching me last night as we got off the elevator. Had he been there?

"What?" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Just a warning watch your back," Peeta said, getting up from the bed and heading for the door.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I stared at him.

He turned around with his hand on the door. "He doesn't love you like I do and he never will."

After saying that Peeta left my room and I stood there with my mouth wide open. Had Peeta just done that? Had he just declared he loved me and was spying on me all in one conversation? I made the decision not to tell Cato about this. But it still didn't answer the question of how he knew where I was and who "he" was.

I was to confused to eat before going to the training room. I hated having to pretend nothing was happening between Cato and I. I decided not to even look at him in the training room. That was the best plan, just ignore him completely. That way no one saw how I felt about him.

Cato POV

I watch Katniss climbing the rope ladder. She had some mad climbing skills. I loved how the muscles in her otherwise tiny arms flexed as she climbed. I watched the way she stuck out her tongue when she was concentrating on something. I thought about all the places I wanted her to stick that tongue. Places on my body I wanted her to touch with that tongue.

I was so lost in my fantasy I didn't notice that Clove, Marvel and Glimmer had come to stand beside me. I watched as Katniss feel from almost the top of the rope later. I had to fight the urge to run to her to make sure she was okay. Peeta did it instead and that made my blood boil. It should have been me helping my girl.

"Wouldn't you like to see her in that position underneath you?" Marvel joked.

I turned to look at him. What the fuck was he talking about? I stared at him with the nastiest look I could muster up. What was his problem? I wanted to punch him but I knew it would rise suspicion if I did. My hands balled up in fists at my side. It took all my strength to keep them down.

"Cato, what is wrong with you, man?" Marvel asked. "It was just a simple comment. You know you've thought about it."

I looked past him at clove who had a wicked little smile on her face. The one she got when she was up to something. I knew she had set him up to say that. She knew about me and Katniss, somehow but how? I looked back at Marvel and couldn't contain my anger anymore. I punched him right in the jaw.

He went down and I was on top of him hitting him. He got in some punched too but I was winning. The trainers stepped in after noticing what was going on and pulled me off. I was kicking and fighting against them so hard it took three of them to hold me back from lunging at Marvel again.

He had gotten up from the floor and was staring at me with his arms crossed which made my blood boil even more. He looked smug.

"Come on Cato, save it for the arena," the trainer said.

"You're first on my list Marvel. So be afraid and watch your back!" I screamed as the literally carried me out of the training room to cool down.

Katniss POV

I watched as Cato and Marvel just started fighting. I didn't know what the fight was about but Cato was really mad. I knew he had a temper and was very dangerous. The danger was part of his allure I had to admit but I never wanted him mad at me.

Peeta walked up behind me just as Cato threatened Marvel. I was too busy watching Cato's nose flare and him kicking and trying to break free of the trainers' gripe.

"See Katniss he is dangerous," Peeta said.

I jumped like I had been in a haunted house and turned around to look at Peeta. I had never even thought of him that way before. I had never knew he even knew who I was. Why did he suddenly reveal it now when we were about to die!

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"Katniss I just don't want you to get hurt by him, emotionally or physically," he sighed.

"You never answered my question this morning. How did you know I was with Cato?" I questioned him again.

"I was there when you stepped off the elevator," he said, looking down avoiding eye contact.

I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. What did he mean he was there? How could he have been there? I assumed I had imagined someone was watching me because I was nervous about being there. Then it dawned on me. The only reason he would be there is if he was with Clove! Then he had come in my room this morning and professed his love for me. Who was worse now?

"And you think Cato is a dick?" I said and walked away.

I walked out of the training room and found Cato standing by the far wall near the backdoor to the training room. I walked over to him and stood beside him. He had a black eye and I reached out to touch it with my fingers. My finger trailed down his cheek and he leaned into them.

I wanted to kiss him but I held off so afraid we would get caught by someone walking by or coming from the training room. I was almost to the point I didn't care when the training room door opened. I jumped back from him and hid in the shadows by the backdoor. I saw Clove walking up to Cato. She looked like she had done something she was proud of. She smiled at Cato and walked to him putting her hand on his shoulder. I watched as Cato smacked it away.

"Don't ever touch me again!" he screamed at her.

"What does she have that I don't?" clove asked.

Cato looked at her with disgust in his eyes, "a soul," he replied and walked away.

The next few days flew by. Cato and I spent our days ignoring each other and our nights talking and fooling around in his room. it was always just kissing and maybe some touching over the clothes but I always stopped him. His experience scared me a little. I was so afraid I wouldn't know what to do and I would do it wrong. So as much as I wanted him to be my first I held back.

Cato POV

The night of the interviews was finally here. It was silly to me to do these stupid interviews but it was all part of playing the game. It was a way to get the capital involved and rooting for you, the first chance for them to like you and get sponsors. The interview itself didn't make me nervous but what I planned to do afterward made me extremely nervous.

I stood there and watched Marvel and Glimmer go. I was still pretty pissed at Marvel for the comment about Katniss and the all of Panem was about to know why.

I walked out onto the stage and shook Caesar's hand. I sat in the chair next to him and waited for him to ask me questions. My hands were sweating but I didn't let it show to the crowd. To them I looked calm cool and collected as always.

"So I hear you and Marvel had a little altercation in the training room the other day. What to tell us what it was about?" Caesar asked, looking very intrigued.

I had a feeling before I spoke that he knew already so I choose my words carefully. I didn't want to reveal too much because I had a plan.

"It was just a rude comment he made and it pissed me off," I answered nonchalantly.

"You threatened his life I hear so it must have been some comment," he probed further.

"Well you just have to fight for some people's honor," I replied, sitting up straighter.

"A certain someone specials honor, maybe?" Caesar and all of the capital was hooked.

"Maybe guess you'll have to wait and see," I smiled at him mischievously.

"Well we will all be on pins and needles waiting!" Caesar was practically drooling with excitement.

When my interview was done I walked back stage and right up to Katniss. I pulled her close to me and leaned in and kissed her right in front of everybody. Clove was being announced and she turned around to stare as did everyone else backstage. I knew by tomorrow our kiss would be all over the country.

I leaned into Katniss's ear and whispered, "tonight's the night and I am not taking no for an answer."

And I walked away with a smile on my face.

**Okay we are to the night before the arena. Katniss and Cato will spend it together (I smell a lemon!). I can't wait to get into the arena too. There will be some great surprises in there. So tell me what you want to see. Any ideas for the arena would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. I'll Make Love To You

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

**I'll Make Love To You ~ Boys II Men**

I'll make love to you  
>Like you want me to<br>And I'll hold you tight  
>Baby all through the night<br>I'll make love to you  
>When you want me to<br>And I will not let go  
>'Till you tell me to<p>

Girl relax, let's go slow  
>I ain't got nowhere to go<br>I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
>Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night<br>Throw your clothes on the floor  
>I'm gonna take my clothes off too<br>I made plans to be with you  
>Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I will do<p>

Katniss's POV

After my interview I ran back to my room. I was confused as to why Cato was suddenly being so open. He had kissed me in front of everyone. Keeping all of this a secret had been his idea and I had agreed it was for the best. What had changed?

I paced my room still in my interview dress. There were no other signs anyone else had made their way back yet. I was sure after Cato's display I would have some explaining to do. I didn't want to talk to any of them about it though. It was really none of their business. My life was literally short and my days were probably numbered, so who really cared what I did. I had spent my whole life being the responsible one. I was the one who took care of Prim. I was the one who put food on our table when my dad died and my mom wigged out. To hell with all of them I was going to do what I wanted for once and that was sleeping with Cato. I wanted to know what it was like before I died.

I heard Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie come back in and I quickly changed out of my dress into a t-shirt and jeans. I took a deep breath and walked out of my room with my head held high. Haymitch actually started clapping when he saw me. Effie had this disgusted look on her face and Peeta just stared at me.

"Let me just say, trying to score the heart of Cato, a career no less, is a brilliant move, sweetheart," Haymitch said, laughing. "He'll be so far off his game he'll be an easy kill."

"It's not like that!" I shouted. I wanted to hit him.

"Of course it is, sweetheart. It's a game about what the capital wants. And star crossed lovers makes for a good game," he said walking towards the liquor cabinet.

"Is that why Peeta is sleeping with Clove?" I asked looking at Peeta. I regretted saying it the minute it came out of my mouth. Peeta got a really look on his face like he was mad I had told his dirty little secret.

Haymitch turned to look at him with an expression asking if it was true. Effie huffed and left the room like she had never talked about such things in her life.

"Well," Haymitch looked at Peeta.

I left the room and headed down in the elevator leaving them to the conversation I had started.

Cato's POV

"What the hell was that all about?" Clove attacked me when I got to our apartment.

I wanted to tell her it was none of her business, but she wouldn't leave me alone. She followed me into my room when I walked away. She knew I hated to be followed like that and she knew how to push my buttons.

She slammed my door behind her and looked at me like she expected an answer. She just stood in front of my closed door staring at me. I could tell she was pissed. She had never thought in a million years she had been dumped for Katniss.

"I thought you were just playing her! But you love her!" Clove declared when I didn't answer. "You never kissed me like that."

Love her? Did I love her? I wasn't really sure what love felt like. I had never loved anyone before. I knew I wanted her in my life however short that was becoming. I wanted to spend every minute I had left with her. I even wanted to protect her in the games. Was love what was wrong with me?

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I grabbed her arm when she didn't budge, opened the door and shoved her out. She landed on her butt with a thud. I watched as tears sprang in her eyes. She got up and started to walk away. At the door to her room she turned to look at me as I stood in the door way.

"You're going to regret that Cato, if it's the last thing I do," she said, slamming her bedroom door.

I stripped off my clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor and headed for the shower. I needed to wash off all the makeup and hair products they had put on me for the interviews. In the shower I let the hot water run over me. I tried to enjoy it knowing it might be the last one I'd ever get.

My mind wondered to what I had done after my interview. It was an impulse thing. I hadn't planned it. I wanted everyone to know Katniss was mine in that moment. Had it been a stupid move? Yes, maybe. Would it cost both of us our lives? Possibly. I wanted her to know how I felt and that I didn't care what everyone thought. Hiding was stupid and childish. I had to tell her how I felt but could I actually get it out and say those three little words to someone for the first time in my life? Could I tell Katniss Everdeen I loved her?

I got out of the shower and grabbing a towel wrapping it around my waist. I headed back into the bedroom whistling. Yes actually whistling. My eyes met hers as soon as I walked into the bedroom. Katniss was sitting on the foot of my bed dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair fell in waves down her back. She got up and started walking towards where I had frozen in place.

I didn't know what to do next. I was sudden shy around her. She looked so beautiful. It made my heart beat like it was going to pop out of my chest.

I reached out to touch her face and stroke her cheek. I loved the feel of her skin under my finger tips. I leaned in to kiss her. As our lips met I knew she had come here for one reason. She was going to give in but could I be gentle like she needed.

Katniss POV

I was trying to be brave and take the lead. I wanted him so much my body ached. He looked so sexy stand there in just his towel. As we kissed I ran my hands down his chest and felt all the muscles there. His kisses made my knees weak and I started walking backwards to the bed taking him with me.

In the process his towel fell to the floor. I was suddenly hyper aware that Cato was standing naked in front of me. I broke the kiss and smiled at him shyly. I was in new territory here. I had honestly never seen a naked guy before. All of this was new to me.

I locked eyes with Cato. I could tell be the look in his face this was right. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. He took hold of the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it to the floor beside his towel. My pants and underwear soon followed and we were lying side by side on the bed.

"Don't be afraid, Katniss," he said.

His hands were warm on my body and his lips were soft on my neck. My head was spinning out of control. He ran his hands down my body and when he touched me in between my legs I jumped.

"Katniss, relax," he reassured me.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on what he was doing and how good it felt. It felt so good as he moved his fingers over me. He started kissing me again. I darted my tongue out of mouth and he deepened the kiss. He bit my lip, just a little nip and a moan escaped my mouth.

I tried to let go just be in the moment and feel. As he kissed me he put one finger inside me. This was as far as I had ever been. My body was on fire as he moved his finger in and out of me. My body took over and I bucked against his fingers. I now noticed he had two fingers inside me. The sensation was amazing.

He was watching me so I closed my eyes. My hips were meeting thrust of his fingers. My body was betraying me but it felt so good. It was all so foreign and new to me. I didn't know what was happening. I opened my eyes and looked at Cato. He was smiling at me.

"Look at me Katniss," he said. "Let your body feel it. Don't fight it."

"I'm scared Cato," I admitted.

My breath was coming in short spurts. My stomach had a strange feeling in it I couldn't describe. I felt my muscles tensing around his fingers. I gripped the sheets and moaned loudly. A grunting sound escaped my lips. It sounded so odd to me. I was thrashing on the sheets as his fingers continued to move inside me. Then the sensation subsided, my body relaxed and I was breathing heavy and sweating.

"Wow," I said smiling at him.

He was kissing me again after that, giving me no time to catch my breath. I could feel his hardness against my hip. I was feeling brave so I reached out and touched him. My fingers barely met as I wrapped my hand around him. He put his hand on mine and guided my hand up and down. It felt strange but I could tell by the hooded look in his eyes he liked it.

I ran my thumb across his tip and he let out a growl. I wanted to please him but he took my hand away. He hovered over me and kissed me to distract me. I felt this sudden burning as he slow pushed inside me.

"Am I hurting you?" he said. "This is all knew to me. Please talk to me Katniss."

"A little but its not so bad," I replied.

He started to move pumping in and out of me. The good sensations from before started to return and I met his thrusts with my hips. My hands were on his back and I dug in my fingernails scratching his back.

He was making a growling sound in my ear. The sensation was rising in my body as we moved together in perfect unison. He called my named and the way he said it sent me over the edge again. I felt a something warm explode into my body and Cato collapsed beside me.

Cato's POV

I rolled onto my side and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. Had I hurt her? It was all I could think about. I had tried so hard to keep it as tame as I could. Was I too rough?

"Are you okay?" I asked. I wasn't used to a girl crying after sex. That wasn't just sex though it was different. Did it feel different to her too? She didn't have anything to compare it too.

"I'm more than okay," she replied, smiling through her tears. "That is what I having been missing? WOW!"

I laughed. I was glad she had enjoyed it. I pulled her to me and she snuggled in to lay on my chest. She wrapped her leg around mine. We laid there for the longest time in silence just enjoying the moment. This was the part that was new to me. Afterwards I never snuggled. I got up and left. I had never invited a girl to my bed. I had never been as happy as I was right now.

"Cato," Katniss said sleepily.

"Yeah," I answered feeling my eyes getting heavy.

"I love you," she said before drifting off to sleep.

I was loved, and I loved her in return. I could die happy. Oh I would fight in the arena but if I died I would knew what I needed to know. I was loved and I loved her back with every fiber of my being.


	7. If I Die Young

**Okay we have come to the arena. I am going to give it a try. I have never written anything like it so bare with me. I will try my best. In my version of the arena some things will change to fit the story but some things will stay the same. So here it goes.**

If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<br>There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I Die Young~ The Band Perry

Cato POV

I woke up the next morning before sunrise, only getting maybe a few hours of sleep. I laid in bed and watched Katniss sleeping beside me. She was so beautiful when she slept. I loved her so much but I was afraid to tell her. I didn't want it to get in the way of my game in the arena. I knew I would fight for my life in the arena but what if something happen to Katniss. Would I survive that?

If she died could I go on? I saw now why I was always taught love was a weakness. It made me second guess myself and think of someone besides myself and what was best for me in the arena. I could kill any of the other tributes but if it came down to me and Katniss could I kill her? Could she kill me?

I pushed a strand of hair from her face and she swatted me away in her sleep. I stifled a giggle. Wow did I really do that? She had me giggling. I knew then I couldn't kill her if I had too. She meant too much to me. I hoped I never had to make that choice.

I pushed the thought from my mind and slid quietly out of bed. I needed a shower to clear my mind. I stepped into the hot shower and let in run over my head.

The shower didn't do much to clear my thoughts. Anything could go wrong today. Today was the day I fought for survival. I could die in one instance. I didn't want to die. I closed my eyes and sighed. My life had taken an amazing urn and the capital was going to take it all away from me.

I opened my eyes when I felt someone else in the shower. I looked down at Katniss. She was just standing there staring at me. She looked like she was trying to form a memory in her mind. We just stood there for a few minute staring at each. Again I thought about how beautiful she was and the three little words formed in my brain but I could make my mouth say them.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She was pressed up against me. Her head rested on my chest and the water fell down on both of us. I sighed and smelled her hair, trying to make memories of my own. I wanted to remember what she smiled like in this very second. I wanted to remember what it felt like to have her body pressed against mine.

I noticed she was sobbing. I just stood there in the shower and held her while she cried. I knew it was a side of her not many people saw. I think it was her way of letting go. We both had to face the reality that only one, or maybe neither of us, was coming out of the arena alive. In a few short hours we could be dead.

We got out of the shower after what seemed like hours. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I helped Katniss dry her hair with another towel. She wrapped a second one around her and we walked back in to the bedroom.

Neither of us said a word. No words were needed; we both knew it may be our last time together. I watched her dress in silence and when she was done I reached out and touched her cheek. She leaned to my hand like I had to her that day outside the training center. I wanted to say it, just three little words that changed my life forever. The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth even though I felt them.

I walked her to the door. I didn't want her to leave because it may be the last time I saw her alive. I kissed her goodbye, a kiss before dying. It may be the last kiss we ever get. She kissed me back like her life depended on it. Then she opened the door and left.

When she closed the door I felt tears in my eyes. There was so much left unsaid between us. So much I wanted to do with her. I wanted forever and I knew that was an impossible dream.

Katniss's POV

I went through the motions of the morning and before I knew it I was in the hovercraft on the way to the arena. I looked around at all the other tributes. It was sad that some of them would be dead before the first day was even over. I looked at Clove and she glared at me. I was on her bad side because she thought I stole Cato from her. Peeta wanted me dead too by the way he looked at me. I had outed him by telling Haymitch he was sleeping with Clove.

Then my eyes fell on Cato. I loved him so much. I never wanted to fall in love with him but it had happen. I had seen a side of him I am sure no one else had ever seen, a sensitive side. I wanted to go to him and hug him, to feel his arms around me again. I just wanted to be close to him. I knew in a few minutes survival skills would kick in and we would be lost to each other. I wanted just one more second.

I sighed. He wasn't meeting my eyes. His head was down like he was in deep thought. I could feel Clove staring daggers at me. I knew she was glad she would soon have real daggers to throw at me. In the arena she was my enemy number one.

The hovercraft landed and I was escorted to a room under the arena. Cinna was there waiting for me. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. I was scared and shaking.

"So I hear Cato had some really big scratches on his back today," he said trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled at him.

"From that smile and that kiss after his interview I assume you are responsible," he asked.

"Kiss? Everyone saw that?" I was suddenly embarrassed.

"Yes, so use it to your advantage," he said, hugging me again as the countdown started.

I was escorted by Cinna to the tube and it closed behind me. I began to rise and was soon on the platform of the arena. I looked around and saw the bow and arrow. I planned to run for it and get out of the area.

My eyes found Cato and he locked eyes with me.

!0…I couldn't take my eyes off Cato

9…he smiled at me

8…I smiled back

7…the sound of the countdown was driving me crazy

6…Cato mouthed "I love you"

5…I was for sure I imagined it.

4…Cato looked away

3…he had a strange look in his eyes and I knew he had hit survival mode

2...i concentrated on the bow and arrow.

1…the cannon boomed and we were off

I stepped off my platform and ran for the bow and arrow. I picked it up along with an orange backpack. I swung the bow and arrows over my shoulder and turned to run. Clove threw a knife at me and I managed to block it with my backpack. I ran into the woods and just ran for a while. I didn't want to stick around and see Cato killing those innocent kids just to be the victor. I would kill if I had to and only then.

Cato's POV (starting on the hovercraft)

Next thing I remember I was on the hovercraft surrounded by the other tributes. I felt Katniss's eyes on me but I didn't look up. I wanted so much to declare my love for her on the hovercraft in front of everyone, but I knew that wouldn't be a smart move on my part. So I avoided her eyes and didn't make eye contact.

I wanted to be by her side in these last minutes. I wanted to kiss her and feel her skin on mine. Last night had been amazing; I had never felt that way before, during or after sex before. I had also never had an orgasm like that either. She had felt so good, so right. It was all I could think about. I needed to get my head in the game.

I follow the peacekeepers off the hovercraft to a room under the arena. There was no one there I was alone. When the countdown started I stepped into the capsule and began to ascend. Once on the platform I looked around searching for the weakest targets.

10..i locked eyes with Katniss

9…I smiled at her

8…she smiled back

7…I wanted to say something I had to say it

6…I mouthed "I love you"

5…it felt good to get it off my chest

4…I broke eye contact with Katniss

3…I tried to get my head in the game

2…I concentrated on the cornucopia

1…boom I raced off the platform

**Okay so we are in the arena. Cato has told Katniss he loves her. I will write more arena later. Hope you like Cato's inner turmoil.**


	8. I Can't Help Falling In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz!  
>I Can't Help Falling in Love With You ~ Elvis Presley<br>Wise men say only fools rush in  
>but I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay  
>would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>some things are meant to be  
>take my hand, take my whole life too<br>for I can't help falling in love with you

Cato's POV

I saw a tree ahead of me and I decided to climb it to catch my breath. I felt like I had been running forever. I knew that I had alienated myself from the other careers when I got involved with Katniss and I would be their number one target. I was the best competitor. They would try to take me out at all costs. I was scared of any of them and I would fight them if it came down to it. If I went down I was going down fighting.

My eyes started to get heavy, so I closed them just for what I thought was a second. My thoughts were in a dangerous place, on Katniss. Every time I heard the cannon I hoped it wasn't her. As much as I tried not to think about her I couldn't help it. I had really tried to turn off my feelings and keep my head in the game. When I was fighting someone it was easy to do but when I was alone my mind drifted to her. The feel of the body next to mine, the way when she kissed me nothing else mattered, and the soft touch of her hands.

I don't know how long I was in the tree. I was dreaming about Katniss and I felt something tug on my foot. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Marvel on top of me. He was defiantly not the person I fantasized about being on top of me.

A sharp pain shot through my back and my right hip was killing me. I knew if I wanted to survive this I needed to push through the pain. I needed to get the upper hand and quickly. I knew if I didn't do something soon I was going to die

He had both my hands pinned under his knees. I could feel his body weight on my rib cage. His heels were digging into my hips making the pain worse. He had his forearm on my throat and he was applying a lot of pressure. I was having trouble breathing. His breath smelled really bad like a combination of blood and dirt.

"Are you ready to die Cato?" he hissed, smiling evilly at me.

No I was not ready to die. I brought my head up the best I could and head butted him. At the same time I brought up my knee right into his crotch. He fell back to the ground and now I was on top of him. He looked scared. He thought he had had me, but he didn't take the chance to follow through.

"No I am not ready to die but you are?" I spat at him with venom in my voice.

I didn't take the time to think about it. I turned and slammed my knee in to his throat immediately severing his spine. I heard the cannon and this time I knew who it was for. I scrambled off of him and I heard three pairs of footsteps running towards me.

I looked up to see Clove, Glimmer, and Peeta come out of the brush. I stared at them like a deer in headlights for a second. I hesitated. Clove glared at me. Glimmer and Peeta flanked each side of her. I knew I couldn't take all three of them in my present condition. So I didn't the cowardly thing and ran. As I turned to run a knife of Clove's hit me in the shoulder.

I could hear them laughing as I ran but I didn't look back. They didn't come after me. I found the river and sat down by it. I reached back the best I could and pulled the knife from my shoulder. It hurt liked hell and I had to bite my lip so I didn't yell and give away my location. The pain in my back and hip were subsiding but my shoulder hurt like it was on fire. There was blood running down my face from somewhere. I wiped it with my hand and washed my hand in the water the best I could.

I heard movement behind me and noticed a cave about three feet away. I got up and headed to the cave. The moment I walked in I knew someone else was in the cave. I turned around and grabbed the person behind me slamming them against the wall. My arm was automatically in their throat.

I looked at them then and noticed it was Katniss. She had fear in her eyes. She was afraid of me and that hurt a little. I never wanted her to be afraid of me. In the mind set I was in right now I could have snapped her neck like a twig. I fought hard to push that aside. I knew I didn't want to kill her. She looked so afraid of me at that moment in time.I had to do something to make it alright. I lowered my arm and pulled her close.

"God, Katniss, I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you," I kissed the top of her head.

"Could you really have killed me?" she asked softly.

"Honestly, if I haven't have look down at you I would have," I answered.

I had to make it right. I had to think fast again. I wanted to kiss her and throw her against the wall and just be with her. I knew at this very minute the world was watching us. Did I honestly have the guts to do that in front of everyone?

"Don't think about it Cato, just do it," she said shyly. She looked in to my eyes and I reacted.

I took that for what it was meant and stopped thinking about it. I pulled my shirt over my head and hers followed. I grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. She gasped when I did it. I knew this was gonna be rough and I hoped she could handle it. I wasn't in the mind set to be gentle. I knew she was new to the sex thing but she was about to get a lesson.

I put my lips on her neck and nipped and sucked. She let out a moan like she was enjoying it so I keep going. While still pinning her arms with my right hand I ran my left hand done her side and grabbed her breast. I pulled her bra aside and my mouth followed my hand. I flicked her nipple with my tongue and she threw her head back.

She tried to break her hands free but I was too strong for her, even with my hurt shoulder. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Not this time," I smiled at her. "I am in control."

She stopped fighting me I shoved my hand inside her pants and immediately my fingers were inside her. She was bucking wildly against my fingers. I withdrew my fingers not wanting her to come just yet.

I managed to get her pants down and she was kicking out of them before I could get mine down. I was blocking her from the camera or at least I hoped I was. I wasn't sure where it was actually. At this point I wasn't sure I even cared.

She wrapped her legs around my hips and I rammed into her. Not taking the time to be gentle. She cried out but I kept going, each stroke going deeper and deeper. It felt so good to be inside her. I let go of her hands and she grabbed my neck.

I put my hands on her bottom getting better leverage. I was pounding into her and she was meeting each and everyone. My girl liked it rough, who know?

"Cato…yes…there" she said, breathlessly.

I loved the way she said my name. I knew by the way she said it she was close. I stood still for a minute and let her set the pace. She rocked against my cock grinding into my hips hard. I put my hand between us and touched her with my fingers making circle in between us. I felt her muscles clench around me and I followed felling her so much I felt it run down her legs.

We both collapsed to the ground. I just sat there staring into space. Had we just done that with everyone watching? God I hoped they edited that! I looked at Katniss and she was hugging her knees.

"Katniss, I …" I didn't know what to say. Did I say I'm sorry I was so rough? She acted like she wanted it. I could tell her liked it. She didn't tell me to stop. What was wrong with her? What was she thinking?

"Cato, no regrets," she said, snuggling up to my side.

I put my arm around her and we just sat there. Both of us had our pants down around our ankles, but we didn't care. I was right where I wanted to be. I was with my girl and for a few hours all was right with the world.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Katniss was gone. I had my pants on and a blanket over me. I sat up and looked around. My shoulder ached really badly. When I tried to roll it pain shot through it like I was being stabbed again. Where the hell was Katniss?

I heard the cannon in the distance and was up on my feet. I ran out of the cave and looked around frantically. I still didn't see Katniss. My heart was beating a million miles a second. It was beating so fast I thought it going to pop out of my chest.

"Katniss," I yelled. I didn't care if someone else heard and found me I had to know where she was.

I ran across the rocks searching frantically. Where was my girl? I wasn't sure exactly when she became my girl. I knew I needed her. I needed to know she was okay. Then I spotted her. She was kneeled down by the water washing something. I got closer and realized it was my shirt.

I closed the distance between us quickly and watched her. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. It seemed colder than normal to me and I shivered I walked over and touched her shoulder. She jumped. She turned to look at me my wet blood stained shirt in her hand.

"Cato, you scared me," she said, holding her chest.

"I heard the cannon and I was scared it was you. Then I couldn't find you," I hugged her.

"I am fine. But your shoulder is another matter all together. It looks bad," she said with concern.

"I'm fine," I tried to sound reassuring, but I knew she was right.

I was feeling sick and infection was setting in quickly a lot quicker than in normal circumstances. The dull ache I had felt a few hours ago was now a constant throbbing. My head ached badly and so did my whole body.

We walked back to the cave hand in hand. Soon Katniss was in my arms on the blanket. She felt so good and warm. I was freezing.

"Cato," she said.

"Yes, baby," I replied pulling her closer.

"On the platforms did you really mouth 'I love you'?" She sat up on her elbow and looked at me.

The moment of truth, I wasn't sure if she had seen that. It was the cowardly way to tell her. I had to tell her face to face. She had to know just in case something happen to either of us.

"Yes, Katniss, I love you," I said. "I have never loved anyone before. You are the first and only person I have ever said that too."

"I love you too, Cato," she said sleepily.

I noticed she dozed off. Her breathing became even and I watched her. She snored lightly. In the distance I heard another cannon and knew we were both safe as I drifted off to sleep.

Katniss's POV

I woke up as sunlight streamed through the cave. Cato was burning up. He was lying on his side and I could see his shoulder clearly now. It looked bad. It was really red and swollen. There was fresh blood running down his back. The wound was really deep and I could tell the knife had gone all the way through his shoulder blade. I wanted to doctor it up, but I didn't want to wake him. I had nothing to put on it either except the river water that wasn't all the clean.

Then there was a booming announcement. "At the cornucopia there is something all of you need. So make your way there to pick it up. You have two hours and then it will be gone."

I knew I needed to go get whatever it was and fast. I didn't want to leave Cato alone because he was in bad shape. I hoped whatever it was would be something to help him, although I couldn't be sure what I would find there. I had to take my chance. I couldn't let him die.

I covered him with the blanket and got up from the ground. I was almost out of the cave when he said, "Katniss, please don't leave."

"Cato I have too. I have to see what is at the cornucopia," I sighed.

I turned to look at him. If I didn't make it back he was going to die here in this cave. I didn't know if I could bear knowing that but I had to take the chance. I knew he was too weak to go after me so I ran from the cave. Running towards whatever my fate was at the cornucopia, I would face it.

**A/N: okay I always thought something else besides just kissing went on in the cave between Katniss and Peeta. Anyone else think that? So we are up to what they all need. Thanks for the reviews they make me update faster so keep them coming. I love to hear what ya'll think.**


	9. Girl on Fire and the Girl With Knives

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz, but I do enjoy giving Cato a soft side!

She's just a girl and she's on fire

Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway

She's living in a world and it's on fire

Fill with catastrophe, but she know she can fly away

Ooooohhhh...

She got both feet on the ground

And she's burning it down

Oooohhhhh...

She got her head in the clouds

And she's not backing down

Looks like a girl but she's a flame

So bright she can burn your eyes

Better look the other way

You can try but you'll never forget her name

She's on top of the world

Hottest of the hottest girls say

Everybody stands as she goes by

Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes

Watch her when she's lighting up the night

Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl

And it's a lonely world

But she gon' let it burn baby burn baby

This girl is on fire

This girl is on fire

She's walking on fire

This girl is on fire

Katniss's POV

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I wanted to get this over with and get back to Cato as quickly as I could. I couldn't let him die. I didn't want to die either but I knew only one of us could make it out alive. I really hoped it didn't come down to the two of us because I couldn't kill him if I tried. I loved him too much to do that. He could have killed me in the cave, just snapped my neck before he thought about it. For some reason though he didn't and we…

I ran past the trees and weaved in and out of them. Soon I was on the edge of the forest by the cornucopia. I watched for a minute and listened. I watched the girl from district five the one everyone called Foxface, run up and grab a bag. They looked like thermal lunch bags of some sort. I was a little shaky and frightened of who I might run into if I just went for it.

I squinted from my hidden position in the trees to see who else was left. There was a bag with district two on it. So I knew Clove was still alive because Cato was with me. Foxface had taken the five. There was an eleven, so either that cute little girl was smarter than people gave her credit for or the other boy was still alive. The there was a twelve meant for me.

I quickly scanned the area and saw no one so I ran for it. I saw Clove out the corner of my eye before she saw me. I just kept running. I grabbed the bag with the twelve on it and turned around to see Clove staring me in the face. Neither of us moved a muscle, we just stared at each other. She had her knife in her hand, clutching it tight. I put my hand on my bow and was ready to draw any arrow if I needed too.

"So, how does it feel to have my sloppy second Katniss?" she hissed my name.

She was still glaring at me not making a move. I knew soon whoever the bag with the eleven on it was meant for would come for it and it was that boy we would both be dead in a matter of minutes. I had to do something. Should I kill her or should I just turn to run back to Cato and not acknowledge her comment.

"First off, he was never really yours. You were just sex to him," I said. I knew I was provoking her, but she made it sound like I was a boyfriend stealer or a home wrecker. I was neither or I wouldn't have gotten involved with him.

"You bitch!" she screamed at me.

She moved the knife in her hand up and I turned to run. I knew it was a stupid idea. I had seen what happened when you ran from Clove with a knife in her hand. Instead of throwing the knife though she reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair. I stumbled backwards and landed on my butt with a thud. I scrambled backwards away from her on my butt and hands, looking up at trying not to look afraid. I didn't want her to think she had the better of me.

I was slightly afraid of her. She was a big threat in a little package and I knew she was like Cato in the matter,

a trained killer. She was faster than me on two legs and kicked me in the face. I felt my head spin and blood run down my face. I tasted the blood in my mouth and tried to stand. I staggered for a few seconds but stood finally.

She had her knife drawn ready to throw. I ready my bow, put an arrow in, and pulled it back. I aimed it right at her heart. If it came down to her or me I was getting back to Cato. We faced off. I knew I could get off my arrow before she threw the knife because she was hesitating for some reason. I hesitated too. I had never killed another human. Sure animals, but if it came down to it could I fire the arrow to kill Clove?

I heard a rustle in the woods behind Clove. She turned to see what it was and I could have fired then. She turned back to me a deadly look in her eyes.

"Another time Fire Girl and they will be one mark my words" and she took off running.

I stood there alone staring into the woods were she had disappeared. What had she seen that made her run? I stood there frozen. I couldn't move. I should have just killed her when I had the chance. Why didn't I? I was such a coward but I didn't want to have to take another person's life.

As I stood there I saw someone coming from the woods and ran. I ran back to Cato with what I hoped was medicine to heal his wound. I had a horrible headache and I was incredibly dizzy. I felt like I was going to faint a few times and had to stop and rest. It was risky I knew but I never passed out.

I finally made it back to the cave. Cato was in the same position I had left him in. I approached him quietly. I didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful and I had to watch him closely to make sure he was still breathing. When I was satisfied he was breathing I watched him. He was curled up in the fetal position, rocking a bit in his sleep. He looked so handsome.

"Katniss, you came back," he whispered.

"Always Cato," I answered.

I sat down beside him and looked in the bag. It contained some medicine, tape, a sling and a bandage for his wound. He sat up slowly. I looked at his shoulder then. It was really bad. The skin around it had started to turn an ugly green color. This whole arm was swollen and a bright red color. I was so afraid the medicine wouldn't be enough. I hoped it helped a little so he could survive. I knew in that very second I loved him enough to die for him if I had too.

I applied the medicine and the bandage he winced when I touched it and I know it hurt him. I could see him bite down hard on his lip drawing blood. When I was done he turned to look at me.

"Oh god Katniss what happen?" he asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Clove," I answered.

Cato's POV

Katniss had a fat bleeding lip and it looked like her nose was broken. I didn't know what to say or do: I wanted to kill Clove myself for hurting Katniss. I reached for some of the left over bandages and cleaned her up as she told me what happen. I thought what Clove said about sloppy seconds was funny but I didn't dare laugh. She had hurt my girl because she was jealous. Jealous that Katniss had told her the truth. She was just a toy to me. I hoped Katniss knew she was different.

After I cleaned her up she laid down on my chest. I watched her doze off she was the best thing that ever happen to me. I wanted to spend forever with her. Why did I have to meet her now? I knew if it came down to it I would die for this girl beside me. She was my whole world.

I laid in the cave for hours staring up at the ceiling. I thought about my life up to now. What an ass I had been to everyone and how I had never cared what happen to me or the way I treated others. I had used them for my own selfish purposes and didn't care about anyone but myself. Then I met the one girl who changed everything.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with a start. I was sweaty so was Katniss. It was from my sweat and my fever must have broken. I still could move my shoulder very well but the good thing was no more fever. Katniss stirred beside me and looked at me.

"Cato is everything okay?" she asked.

We decided to try to make our way out of the cave and hunt for food. I still wasn't in any shape to fight anyone but Katniss was an ace with the bow and arrow so I had to rely on her skills. We began walking over the rock by the river towards the forest. My head was swimming and my shoulder ached tremendously but I continued on not letting Katniss know how much pain I was actually in.

The sun was extremely bright to me, since I hadn't been out of the cave in days. I had to squint to see and my eyes were burning. It got really foggy all of a sudden and I lost sight of Katniss. I yelled her name by she didn't answer. I turned in circle looking as far as I could see but no Katniss. I heard the cannon in the distance. My heart stopped for a second. What if that was for Katniss? Then I heard what sounded like dogs, rabid dogs.

I started to run. I just ran through the fog trying not to run into anything. I turned to see where the dogs where and ran into something. I knew it wasn't a tree because as fast as I was running a tree would have for sure knocked me out. I looked into the eyes of Peeta. Neither of us had a weapon. I was so weak he could have killed me easily. I would have fought the best I could but Peeta was strong. Stronger than me right now.

I noticed my head was bleeding when I felt something warm running down my face. We heard the dogs in the distance and I look behind me. They were so close I could see them. There looked like big mutts, three times bigger than any dog I had ever seen. I got up and wondered why Peeta didn't get up too. Then I noticed his leg was in an awkward position. His leg was broken. He couldn't get up if he tried.

I jumped over him and ran from the mutts. I had to find Katniss and make sure she was still alive. As I ran I heard the mutts snarling and Peeta's screams. Then there was another boom of a cannon and I know it was for Peeta this time.

I saw the cornucopia in front of me. There were two figures on top of it fighting and as I got closer my heart stopped again. It was Clove and Katniss. I tried to get to them but something grabbed me. They had me in a headlock. I could see who it was but they were strong. I had to fight back.

Katniss's POV

Clove had snuck up on me and now had a knife to my throat. I felt it cutting into me. I thought she was going to kill me. I was sure of it. She was so strong for such a little thing. I thought about fighting against her but had to come up with a plan. My bow was at my feet and I only had one arrow left.

"So Fire Girl, are you ready to die?" she hissed.

"Not today," I replied.

I grabbed the hand her knife was in and pried it from my throat. She was had this shocked look on her face as I faced her. We were face to face again. We both watch her knife as it slid down the side of the cornucopia. We both turned back to each other at the same time. She looked scared without her knife, like she had just lost her security blanket. She jumped me then and my bow slid down the cornucopia landing beside her knife.

I knew then it was a matter of fighting skills. I was sure she was better at hand to hand combat then me but I had to fight. She punched me in the face and my nose felt like it was going to explode. I fought through the pain and shook off the stars swirling around my head. I had never been hit before. I slammed my head into to hers as hard as I could and she fell to the side.

A cannon boomed in the distance and I thought for a minute it was for Clove. No such luck though. She got up and I grabbed her in a headlock so quickly I surprised myself. Then it came back to my inner fear. Could I do it? Could I just snap her neck and kill her? Then something hit Clove in the chest. There were two cannon booms back to back.

I felt like my chest was on fire. I looked down and whatever had been thrown at Clove had gone straight through her and pierced the left side of my chest. We feel off the cornucopia and I heard Cato yell my name in the distance. I blacked out as Clove and I hit the ground.

A/N: The arena is almost done and with a cliffhanger! Just a little bit more. Is Katniss dead? Will she die? Is Cato the winner? What are your thoughts?


	10. How Do I Live

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

A/N: Okay we are going to start this chapter at Cato's POV where it stopped being his POV in the last chapter. So I am going to write everything that happen on the cornucopia from Cato's POV and on from there. I think some things need to be cleared up and that is the only way to do it.

How do I get through one night without you

If I had to live without you

What kind of life would that be

Oh and I, I need you in my arms

Need you to hold

You're my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave

Baby, you would take away everything good in my life

Without you there'd be no sun in my sky

There would be no love in my life

There'd be no world left for me

And I, baby I don't know what I would do

I'd be lost if I lost you

If you ever leave

Baby, you would take away everything real in my life

And tell me now

How do I live without you

I want to know

How do I breathe without you

If you ever go

How do I ever, ever survive

How do I, how do I

Oh, how do I live

If you ever leave

Baby, you would take away everything

Need you with me

Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life

How Do I Live~ Trisha Yearwood

Cato's POV

I saw the cornucopia in front of me. There were two figures on top of it fighting and as I got closer my heart stopped again. It was Clove and Katniss. I tried to get to them but somebody grabbed me. They had me in a headlock. I could see who it was but they were strong. I had to fight back.

It was lightening up and little and out of nowhere came Glimmer. I had no idea she was still alive. I wasn't on her good side, because I had killed Marvel and she had a thing for him. I wasn't scared of her at all. I knew I could take her if I had too. She wasn't very strong and even with my bum shoulder she would be an easy fight to win.

The grip on my neck relaxed, and the person behind me fell. I heard the cannon go off. I turned around to see it was Thresh lying on the ground with a spear sticking out of his back.

I moved quickly as I watched Glimmer pull the spear from his back and turn to me. She had a really crazy look in her eyes. She had lost it. I knew she had a win in her sights and she could taste victory. She had lost all sense of humanity and for a minute I was scared of the look in her eyes. She knew I was hurt and thought she could take me. I noticed not only did she have the spear in her hand, which was dripping with Thersh's blood; she had a knife at her side.

In that moment several things happen simultaneously. She threw the spear towards Katniss and didn't think it would make it that far. She hadn't been very good with it in the training room. I grabbed the knife from her side and I slit her throat. She fell and the cannon boomed. Then I turned back around to see the spear had pierced right through Clove.

I heard another cannon and I panicked. I didn't know what to do!

"NOOOOOO, Katniss," I yelled as I started to run towards the cornucopia.

When I got there, I saw there was so much blood. I wasn't sure whose blood was whose. Clove was lying on top of Katniss with the spear all the way through her body. I couldn't see where it had hit Katniss. I grabbed ahold of Clove and pulled her off Katniss. I literally just threw her to the side. The adrenaline was pumping through my body. I kneeled beside Katniss.

She wasn't moving. I thought she was dead. I pulled her into my lap and sobbed. I tried to count the cannons I had heard. Had there been enough for everyone to be dead? Thresh, Glimmer, Clove, yeah there was only three right? They hadn't announced me as victor yet so either I counted wrong or someone else was still alive.

I looked around finding it hard to see through my tears. There was no movement in the arena. I heard mockingjays in the distance. It was too still and quiet except for the mockingjays. They were singing an eerie song. It gave me chills and I shivered. It suddenly got really cold like someone had turned down the heat.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there holding Katniss in my arms and crying. I couldn't lose her. I had to have a plan. I checked her pulse and she was still alive but barely. I knew all of Panem was watching on the edge of their seats at this very minute to see if I would finish Katniss off. I knew I couldn't kill her if I tried, so I decided

it was time for some rebellion.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL HER," I screamed, looking up at the sky. I knew they could hear me.

I waited for anything and all I heard was silence. What now? She was still unconscious and I knew in a little while she would bleed out. She would be dead and I would be the victor but is that what I wanted? Did I want to lose her at the price of winning? I could answer that. The answer was no. it was worth nothing if she wasn't there to share it with me. It was meaningless just like my life had been till she came along.

Katniss opened her eyes and looked at me. She was weak and fading fast. She reached up slowly and wiped the tears from my eyes. I hated seeing her like this. She winced in pain and closed her eyes again. She sighed. I wanted to make it all better but I didn't know how.

"Cato, I love you," she whispered softly.

"No, Katniss, don't you dare say goodbye." I shook her. "I'll think of a way to get us both out of here."

Her eyes were closed again. Her breathing had slowed considerably. I was sobbing now. I had never cried about anything in my life. How did I go on without her? She was my life now and I couldn't live without her.

Then a thought came to my head. I remembered reading something about these two teenagers who were in love and couldn't be together so they had killed themselves. I looked around the cornucopia and the edge of the woods. I spotted the nightlock about three feet in front of me.

"Hold on for a few more minutes, please, baby," I whispered in her ear.

She slowly nodded to let me know she was still alive and she had heard me. She coughed then and blood ran form her mouth. I knew I didn't have much time. I laid her down on the ground softly and ran to the nightlock. I picked some and defiantly and carried them back to Katniss in my hand.

I kneeled back by her side and helped her sit up. She opened her eyes slightly and coughed up more blood. I had to execute my plan just right or it would be for nothing and I would really have to swallow the nightlock. If it meant being without her I didn't want to live.

I held out my hand to her to show her what was in my hand. She looked at it and I could tell she knew instantly what was in my hand. She looked at me and nodded as if she read my mind.

"If you let her die, I will swallow this before the hovercraft can reach me. You will have no victor at all!" I said defiance in my voice. I held out my hand to show them it was full of nightlock.

I knew I was starting something I would have to finish. Nothing happen as I waited. Katniss didn't have much time left. She was so pale and coughing violently now. I touched her cheek and told her I loved her. The tears were back and rolling down my cheeks. Tears were coming down her cheeks too and she coughed and sobbed at the same time.

"Cato…Give …me…some...too…," she managed to get out.

I put some in her hands and we looked at each other locking our eyes on each other. She was doing it; she was saying good bye. Her eyes were getting glossy. I didn't want to watch her die. I couldn't do it so I executed plan B.

"On the count of three, Katniss. Can you do it?" I never took my eyes off her. She looked so lost. I knew this was it. We were going to do this and there would be no turning back once we swallowed the nightlock. I thought about my life especially over the past few weeks. Katniss had showed me so much in such a short time. I was glad if I had to die she would be with me.

She nodded and raised her hand containing the nightshade near her mouth. I raised my hand close to my mouth too and closed my eyes.

"One, Two,"

I heard the hovercraft behind me but I didn't turn around. I dropped my nightlock and pushed Katniss's hand from her mouth. I was too focused on Katniss. She was my number one priority. I scooped her up in my arms. She was limp and I was so afraid it was too late. All of this defiance of the capital was for nothing and all the trouble I had ahead of me was not going to be pleasant. I had no idea what was in store for us.

I carried her to the hovercraft and as we climbed in I refused to let her go. "Please don't die on me now Katniss. I am in so much trouble and I need you," I whispered in her ear.

A/N: I am so bad, another cliffhanger! What is in store for Cato because of his defiance? Who will be declared the victor Cato, Katniss or, both? Will Katniss even survive?


	11. Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that

Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back

Let the world around us just fall apart

Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart

And we can build this thing together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us,

Nothing's gonna stop us now

I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you

Whatever it takes I will stay here with you

Take it to the good times; see it through the bad times

Whatever it takes here's what I'm gonna do

Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now ~ Jefferson Starship

Cato's POV

It was three weeks before I saw Katniss again. It seemed like an eternity to me. I knew how she was doing .Cinna was nice enough to let me know and keep me updated. She still hadn't woken up and she was still in critical condition. I had a feeling there was something they weren't telling me. There was something they didn't want me to know.

Finally the day came when I was allowed to go see her. Haymitch lead me down the hallway to her room. My heart was pounding in my chest as I followed him. The hallway seemed so long and like we walked for miles. I needed to see my girl and see for myself she was still alive.

When I walked into the room where Katniss was I sat down in the chair beside her bed. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines. I sat and listened to the rhythm of her heartbeat. She was off the respirator they had her on at first, which was good. I just sat there and watched her. She looked so peaceful. She was in a medically induced coma. She was healing, but very slowly. She had suffered a collapsed lung, some broken ribs and a major concussion. She was almost dead by the time we got to the capital hospital.

I reached out and held her hand. There was talk that with her head injury she might not remember me or anything that happen. I couldn't handle it if she didn't remember. I wanted her in my life but I still wasn't sure what the consequences of my acting would be and how they would affect my life or hers. President Snow could be vindictive when crossed and I had pissed him off in a big way with my defiance.

"Hey, Katniss," I said to her. "I'm finally here."

I didn't know what to say but the doctors said she could hear me. So I talked. I told her about my surgery and the mental plate in my shoulder. The pain I went through after they had to dig the infection out of my shoulder. I told her how much I loved her and want her to come back to me. I needed her to come back to me.

I sat by her bed side for days and the doctors came in to talk to her several times. Then finally they said she was stable enough to bring out of the coma. I stayed in the room. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. I wanted her to know I was there for her no matter what.

I watched as the doctor took out her IV and took away the drugs keep her in the coma. He checked her vitals and the heart monitor. He told me later when she was awake her wanted to do another ultrasound to make sure everything was okay. I nodded and took my position back in the chair beside her bed. It was all up to her to come back to me now.

I heard Haymitch's voice outside the door. He had been in to check on her several times since I had been sitting here. I didn't care for him much because he doubted my intentions towards Katniss. He was worried I would hurt her and what I did would have dire consequences for her and her family. I knew why he was worried because of what President Snow had done to his family for his defiance during his time in the arena.

I strained my ears to hear the conversation outside the door. Haymitch was talking to the doctor. He had a worried look on his face. My fear they was something they weren't telling me came to the front of my mind again. I listened to see if I could find out what it was by their conversation.

"He doesn't know?" the doctor asked.

"No, no one has told him yet," Haymitch replied.

Damn it told me what? What the hell was I missing? Why were they keeping it from me?

"Oh," the doctor said. "I assumed he knew and mentioned an ultrasound."

"Well, he's a smart kid he'll figure it out soon enough," Haymitch laughed and looked through the window.

I tried to pretend I hadn't heard them. My mind was racing as I tried to figure out what was going on. When the doctor was in the room had he done anything special? Had he checked anything out of the normal? He had said something about an ultrasound after she woke up. My eyes grew as huge as saucers. Oh my god! It couldn't be that!

Katniss's POV

My eyes began to flutter and I opened them. The lights in the room were bright and burned my eyes. I blinked several times and the light made tears form in my eyes. Where was I? I could hear the heart monitor beeping tracking someone's heartbeat. I was for sure I was dead. I just knew Cato had turned on me and killed me.

My eyes opened fully and I focused on Cato. He looked shocked like he had just received disturbing news. He looked at me and smiled. My heart melted. I knew my dream wasn't true. Cato was here and he really did love me. He reached out and touched my face wiping away my tears. Then he put his hand on my stomach. I was confused. Was something wrong with me?

"Cato," I manage. My voice was hoarse and I didn't recognize it.

"Don't talk Katniss," he said his hand still on my stomach. "You've been in a coma for almost a month now."

"Cato, who won?" I asked softly.

I wanted to know who the victor was. Was that crazy of me to worry about it? He smiled at me and laughed. I smiled back. I don't know why I had to know or why it seemed so important to me. The last thing I remembered was agreeing to take the nightshade with him and the next thing I knew I woke up here.

"For the first time in history there were two winners Katniss," Cato said.

"So we defied the capital?" I asked not liking where this conversation was going. We were in for some backlash because of that and that scared me. I thought of my mom and Prim. I was worried about what they thought of what I had done in the arena. Would they be proud or disappointed? Had my mom seen it all? Had Prim been watching when…

"Do you remember the nightshade?"

I nodded.

"Well they didn't want that to happen. I'm afraid they have something worse in store for my defiance."

"I agreed," I choked out.

I wanted to tell him I was just as guilty. I agreed to the whole nightshade plan. I was probably not in the right frame of mind at the time, but I had agreed none the less. I was willing to kill myself if it meant being without Cato. I wanted to be with him no matter what the consequences. Now we would pay for those actions but how was the question.

"Like Romeo and Juliette," I whispered.

He nodded. "Together or not at all."

I closed my eyes again and Cato climbed in the bed with me. I turned on to my side and he snuggled in to my back wrapping his arms around me. It felt good to be in his arms. I knew right there in that moment there would be no one else for me. He was my life now. He was the one I would spend the rest of my life loving.

"I love you, Katniss," he said in my ear.

He kissed my cheek as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_"Are you ready to die, Fire Girl?" Clove asked._

_"Not today," I said back._

_We fought on top of the cornucopia and I lost my bow and arrow. It slid down the side of the cornucopia. Clove had me in a headlock and I struggled to get out of it. Then my chest was on fire. Then we were falling. I heard two cannons and was sure I was dead. Then I heard Cato screaming my name and footsteps running to me. Then I blacked out._

I woke up with a start. My throat was on fire. I stood up quickly not knowing where I was. The dream seemed like it was happening all over again. I wondered who had thrown the spear that hit us. I guess I would never know.

As I stood dizziness over took me and I grabbed the bed till it passed. I looked at Cato still sleeping in the bed. My mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. I was so confused and scared. I didn't know what life had in store for me. The capital was not a forgiving place once you had defied there rules.

I walked into the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I needed a good day with the style team. I knew Cato and I would have to do the victors tour and that would be a lot of stress for me. I wasn't sure I was ready to face the world again. A world that had seen everything that went on in the arena. It made for a good story and that was what it was about for them. I wasn't sure through what Cato had started with his Romeo and Juliette stunt. I was so afraid we would end up like a true Romeo and Juliette.

I found a glass and got some water from the tap. I guzzled down two glasses. I decided to take a shower, so I turned on the shower, took off my hospital gown and stepped in. The hot water felt good on my body and put my head under the water and closed my eyes. I tried to think about nothing just the water and how good it felt.

After my shower I wrapped a towel around me and walked back into the room. Cato stirred and opened his eyes. My heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes. I would never again doubt how he felt about me.

Cato went in search of something for me to put on and I was alone in the room. It felt empty without him here. Somehow it felt wrong like something wasn't right. I was dizzy again so I sat down in the chair beside them bed. A wave of nausea came over me and I ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet.

A few minutes later Cato came back and found me lying on the bathroom floor. He came and sat beside me and I put my head in his laps. He had a scared look on his face. I throw up several more time and Cato stayed with me. He held my hair and rubbed my back.

He carried me back to the other room and helped me dress. I got in the bed and closed my eyes. My head was spinning really bad. Cato brought me a glass of water which I sipped.

The doctor came in and checked me out. Cato told him about the vomiting and dizziness. He didn't look to concerned. He just nodded.

"So are you ready for your ultrasound?" the doctor asked me.

I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. "What?"

The nurse brought a machine into the room. Cato stood by my side and held my hand. I was confused why would I need an ultrasound? What was wrong with me? A cold gel was put on my stomach and then came the machine piece. The screen sprung to life and I heard the sound. It was a swooshing sound and the then I very fast heartbeat. I stared at Cato and he watched the screen with that same look of shock he had on his face when I first woke up. It then dawned on me that the sound was a heartbeat and it wasn't mine!

"How?" I asked the doctor.

"We have no idea how the baby survived. You are about six weeks along. So you were pregnant through everything in the arena. The fall from the cornucopia should have made you miscarriage but it didn't," he was as shocked as Cato and I.

I wasn't ready to be a mom! I was sure I wasn't going to survive the arena so the thought of protection when Cato and I had sex had never crossed my mind. Now we had another person for the capital to use against us and that scared me the most.

A/N: Thoughts? Did you see that coming? Just one of many twists I have in store for this story. Baby name ideas anyone?


	12. Hard To Say I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

Hold me now

It's hard for me

To say I'm sorry

I just want you to stay

After all that

We've been through

I will make it up to you

I promise to

And after all that's

Been said and done

You're just the part of me

I can't let go

Couldn't stand to be kept away

Just for the day, from your body

Wouldn't wanna be swept away

Far away from the one that I love

Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry by Chicago

Cato's POV

I had to get out of the room. The walls were closing in around me. I was having trouble breathing as I started at the screen. I felt Katniss's eyes on me but I couldn't meet her eyes. I was so afraid. I feared President Snow would use this against me big time. I had given him big leverage. What would he do with this information?

After the ultrasound I left the room. I really didn't know what to say. I was so pissed at myself for putting us in this situation. How could have been so stupid? I had always been so careful in the past. I never wanted to have kids. I didn't want them to have to live in times like this. I didn't want to send them off to the academy or to the arena to fight for their life.

I punched the wall as hard as I could making a whole in the wall. My hand was immediately in pain and it shot up my arm. Great just great, I thought as it began to swell. I didn't know anyone was in the hallway till I heard his voice.

"I take it you know," Haymitch said.

I turned to look at him. I still had no words. My head was spinning out of control. I just wanted to get out of here and never look back. I wanted to run far away and never think about any of this. I knew though I couldn't do that to Katniss and my baby. No matter how I felt I had to step up and be a man. I had to take care of them because my dad never took care of me after my mom died. If something happen to Katniss I swore right then and there I would be a better father than mine.

"I knew there was something you weren't telling me," I finally said.

"The doctors thought it was best. They didn't know if Katniss would survive and when they found out they didn't want a lot of people to know," Haymitch came to stand closer to me.

"But I'm the dad," I choked out. I could feel the tears welling up in my throat. I slid down the wall sinking to the floor and sobbed. I wasn't ready to be a dad. I was new to all this love stuff. Could I love a child? My parents never showed or told me they love me, then when my mom died my dad completely shut down. I was only eight and I often fended for myself. What kind of dad would I be when I never had a good example?

"I was so careless," I said through my sobs. "I didn't think we would survive. Or that I would pull the stunt I did."

Haymitch sat down beside me and stared at the opposite wall. He didn't speak he just sat there. I wanted to know what he was thinking what was on his mind.

"I think what you did was brave. I should have been there to protect her better all those years ago. I loved her so much. Then I lost everything," he spoke taking a drink from his flask.

"You need to be strong and continue to protect Katniss. Never let her out of your site. She is more fragile than she lets on," he said getting up and walking away.

I just sat there. He was right I needed to protect her more than ever now. She was going to be the mother of my child and the one I'd love forever.

I don't know how long I sat there in the hallway and sobbed. Time seemed to slow down. I know at some point Haymitch got up and left me sitting there. It was nice to know he sat with me. I know he cared for Katniss even if he didn't want to admit it.

I knew at some point I had to go face Katniss and we had to talk. Everything was a happening so fast. I had found love, made love to a girl, not just fucked her, and now I was going to be a father. All of this had happen in a little over two months. I knew what I had to do as I got up from the floor. I had to make all of this right.

After I had my hand wrapped I went back to Katniss's, she was lying in the bed with her back to the door crying. I stood at the door and watched her for a minute. I had done this to her. It was my fault she was so upset. Instead of talking in the first place I had run and I had to tell her I was sorry. I was going to go through another first with her. I had never in all my life apologized for anything.

I walked up to the bed making sure Katniss heard the door shut behind me. She didn't turn around or even move, she just continued to sob quietly. I climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. Having her in my arms was the best feeling ever. I kissed the top of her head and she pulled me closer.

There was so much I wanted to say but now was not the time or place to say it. I knew I didn't have to say anything but I wanted too.

"Katniss, I love you and I'm sorry for walking out," I said in her ear softly.

"I'm scared Cato," she said back.

"Me too, baby. Me too," I whispered back.

Katniss's POV

I knew this was hard for Cato. It was hard for me too. We both should have thought of protecting ourselves from this regardless of the circumstances. I couldn't blame him but he was the experienced one. We couldn't take it back now though. Ready or not in eight months we would be parents.

I had so many things I wanted to say to Cato but it felt good to just have him next to me. It made the world an easier place. I always wanted him to be by my side and I hoped he always was. We would make it work no matter what the capital threw at us.

I heard Cato's breathing slowed as he fell asleep and snored lightly in my ear. I smiled. He was so cute. I thought about what it would be like to have a tiny version of Cato in my life. A little blond boy with his good looks and ice blue eyes running around, like it or not I was going to be a mom. I never saw myself as a mom. I had spent so much time looking after Prim after my dad died.

I hated to bring a child into this world and have to put them through the reaping process. I couldn't volunteer for my child like I had for Prim, even if I wanted too. How did parents do this and why did they ever agree to do this in the first place?

The next few days went by in a blare and soon it was time to leave the hospital. Cato and I were going home to my district. I would have to face my mom and Prim. I was going home a victor and soon would be starting the victor's tour with Cato. We had no idea what was in store for us and we were both a little scared to leave the safety of the hospital. It had become a safe haven where the outside world couldn't touch us. In the outside world we were left vulnerable and exposed.

Nothing had changed in my district as the train pulled to a stop. We got in a car and were driven to victor's row. My sister and mom were there waiting. I was afraid to face them for some reason. I wanted to run, run back to the hospital where it was just me and Cato.

I was afraid to face my family and Gale. What if they were disappointed in me? I looked at Cato and he put his arm around me and pulled me close. I snuggled in his chest as we pulled up to the house. Here goes nothing I thought as we got out of the car.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been working 14-18 hours days on the set. It has been grueling but I have got some down time. So I will be updating regular for awhile. Don't forget to stop by page and read Breaking Clove. It will eventually follow this story from Clove's POV but it is giving some background first. I love you all and thanks for the follows and the reviews keep them coming! I love to hear from you!**


	13. Mama He's Crazy

**Mama, I found someone**

**Like you said would come along**

**He's a sight, so unlike**

**Any man I've known**

**I was afraid to let him in**

**'Cause I'm not the trustin' kind**

**But now I'm convinced that he's heaven sent**

**And must be out of his mind**

**Mama, he's crazy, crazy over me**

**And in my life is where he says**

**He always wants to be**

**I've never been so in love**

**He beats all I've ever seen**

**Mama, he's crazy, he's crazy over me**

**And, Mama, you've always said**

**Better look before you leap**

**Maybe so, but here I go**

**Lettin' my heart lead me**

**He thinks I hung the moon and stars**

**I think he's a livin' dream**

**Well, there are men, but ones like him**

**Are few and far between**

**Mama He's Crazy~ The Judds**

**A/N: This chapter is a rewrite. I have lost this chapter somewhere so I don't remember exactly what happen in it. Just some of it, but it is needed to bridge the gap between the previous chapter and next chapter. **

Katniss POV

I could see the disappointment in my mom's eyes as we stepped into the house. Maybe it wasn't disappointment but she did not look happy I had brought Cato home with me. I knew she would have some hesitation around him considering where he came from. He was from a different place than we were, and she had always thought I would eventually marry Gale. Even I had thought before all this happen with Cato that would be my fate. I never loved Gale that way but he was a great guy and my best friend.

I introduced Cato to my mom and Prim. The whole time she just glared at him like he had done something wrong. Cato was polite and seemed a little uncomfortable with my mom just staring at him.

Finally she showed me where my room was in the new house and told me Prim had decorated it for me. I walked I followed by Cato. He set his bag down on the bed and my mom stared at it.

"Your room is down the hall," she spoke to him finally.

"I just assumed we would both be in here," Cato challenged her. "Since this is Katniss' room."

"Not in this house," She said in a commanding voice.

"Wait a minute this is my house," I told her.

"It maybe your house but you are still only seventeen, and I am your mother so I still make the rules."

I could tell she was pissed I had brought Cato with me but I still didn't know why. Then it dawned on me. I knew exactly why she was mad.

"Its okay we've already…"

She cut me off. "I'm well aware of what you have already done and so is all of Panem!"

"Oh so this is about the cave?" she whispered.

"Damn right it is, and it won't happen in this house. Cato maybe eighteen but you aren't. You are NOT an adult so you don't get to make the decisions on this." She looked at Cato. "Follow me."

Cato turned to look at me and kissed me quickly. "Its okay."

I watched him go, but it was far from okay. I wanted him next to me. I had come to rely on him so much and now he wouldn't be next to me as I slept. I also knew sine my mom had tried to step in and be the parent all of a sudden she wouldn't budge. I was angry and proud of her in the same breath. I was angry because she was not listening to my point of view, which I guess was the teenager in me. Then I was proud of her for taking charge and not zoning out as she had when my dad died.

"She's really glad you're home Katniss," Prim said from my doorway.

I had missed Prim. She looked older somehow, like she had aged at least three years in the short time I had been gone. I had felt more like a mother to Prim for so many years. All through my mom's break down she had relied on me because my mom had just checked out of the world. Then I thought about what my mom said. I touched my stomach and smiled. Soon I would be the mom, and I would have to be strong for my child no matter what happen.

"Prim what did you see between me and Cato?" I asked her point blank. I knew she was still so innocent and I wanted her to stay that way. If she had seen what happen in the cave like everyone else I would be really embarrassed.

"Just you and Cato kissing," she paused. "When his took off your shirt Gale turned me around and put his hands over my ears."

So Gale had watched me and Cato, great. I was hoping he didn't see it. I sighed no regrets right? We never thought both of us would live. When I found out what Cato had done I was surprised. He had risked everything for me. If came down to him or me I would have done the same thing.

"Don't worry Katniss. I know what sex is," she replied.

I stared at her in shock. "How do you know what sex is little duck?" I teased her.

"I've never done it but I know. The older girls talk about it." With that she let my doorway. I laughed maybe she wasn't as innocent as I thought.

**Cato**

I heard Katniss screaming that night and got up, I ran done the hall but her mom was already in her room. She was sitting by Katniss on the bed so I stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. Her mom was trying to comfort her. Katniss was screaming at the top of her lungs and I knew the nightmare must have been bad.

She smacked at her mom to get away from her still screaming. Finally she came out of it and looked at her mom realizing where she was. It took her a minute to focus. She looked around the room a few times taking it in and took a few deep breaths.

"Where's Cato?" she asked her mom.

"He's here Katniss," she answered.

"Get Cato."

Her mom hesitated and I just stood in the doorway waiting. I wanted to rush in and hold her. To chase all the nightmares away I was the only one who understood. Having Katniss by my said made them better. My nightmares were mostly about losing her and having her at my side reminded me she was still here.

"Katniss your fine now. Just try and rest," her mom replied pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Get Cato!" Katniss said a little more forcefully.

"Fine but he can't stay all night," her mom got up and saw me standing there.

"LIKE HELL HE CAN'T!" Katniss yelled. "FUCK YOUR DAMN RULE! He's the only one who understands, and I need him here."

I stared at her open mouthed in shock. Her mom left and I crawled into bed next to her. I was proud of her for sticking up to her mom but I didn't want to cause any trouble between her and her mom. I hated that her mom didn't like me. I had done some things in my life I wasn't proud of but I wanted to be a better person for Katniss and our child.

"Katniss, do you want to talk about it?" I asked as she snuggled into my chest.

"Not really just hold me," she replied.

"Katniss we have to tell her about the baby," I said.

She was silent and I wondered what she was thinking. It would be another reason for her mom to hate me. I knew Katniss was young and it was not the best of circumstances. Although I knew we weren't ready it was going to happen anyway and I wanted her mom to hear it from her.

"I know," she said.

I moment later her breathing became even and she snored lightly. I kissed her forehead and tried to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. It is just a bridge chapter. Hope you are liking the story so far. Please send some reviews and tell me what you think.**


	14. Arms Wide Open

Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz.

Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is gonna change

I closed my eyes, began to pray

Then tears of joy streamed down my face

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

That he can greet the world

With arms wide open

Arms Wide Open by Creed

Katniss's POV

I woke up the next morning my legs entwined with Cato's. He was snuggled close to me, and I smiled as I watch him sleep. I loved him so much and I knew he loved me. I just had to find a way to convince my mom it wasn't what she thought.

I didn't want to move, but I reluctantly slipped out of Cato's arms and left him sleeping in the bed snoring lightly. I smelled coffee as I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. It was early and the sun was just coming up outside. I didn't think anyone else would be up, but my mom was sitting at the table deep in thought. She looked up when I came in and smiled weakly at me.

I poured myself some coffee and sat at the table across from her. She just stared at me with a confused look on her face. I wanted to know what she was thinking but was afraid to ask.

"Katniss, you really love him uh?" she asked quietly.

"More than anything else in this world," I replied looking into my coffee cup.

I had to tell her all of it, but I was scared of her reaction. She was finally seeing how much Cato meant to me. Was I ready to lay my other news on her? Was she ready for it?

"Mom," I began hesitating.

"He's the man you want to marry?" she surprised me with that question. Did I want to marry Cato? I guess I did but not right now.

"Someday," I said.

"Mom I need to tell you something," I started.

"I know Katniss," she looked me square in the eyes.

What? She knew? What did she think she knew? Did she know about the baby? How did she know? I looked at her confused. She must have heard my silent questions.

"I've known for a while now. I was just waiting for you to tell me," she said sadly.

I still didn't understand what she knew exactly. Had someone told her?

"Yes, Katniss, I know about the baby," she stated.

I sighed. Tears rolled down my eyes. She seemed so disappointed in me. I didn't know what to say to her to make it better. Most of all I didn't want Prim to be disappointed in me. What would she think? Did she know too?

"It wasn't something we planned. We thought we were going to die in the arena," I said not sounding soothing like I wanted too.

"Does he plan on marrying you?" she said.

I watched her sip her coffee. I didn't know the answer to that. I wanted to know myself. It was something we hadn't talked about. I knew what she was getting at. Even now this would be a big scandal when it got out. I didn't want him to marry me just because of the baby.

"I think he should," she answered her own question. "When your dad and I married I was three months pregnant with you. I wanted more for you and Prim," she sighed.

Cato came into the kitchen and the conversation ended. My mom got up and left the room, leaving her coffee cup on the table.

Cato's POV

I had been standing just outside the kitchen and heard their whole conversation. I did want to marry Katniss but not now. I wanted to always be in her life. I would always love her but marriage had commitment phobics like me scared to death. She was my first serious girlfriend. The first girlfriend I loved with all my heart. Marriage though was a big step. Was I ready for that?

I sat down next to her and touched her hand. She smiled at me through the tears running down her face. I reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. I wanted to cry myself. In just a short time we were in so deep and I was scared to death something would screw it up.

The next day we began the victor's tour; soon the train would pull into district two. I wasn't ready to go back to my district. I didn't want to face Clove's mom and sister; her mother would think she was right about me. I hadn't protected Clove. I had dumped her for someone else in true Cato fashion first chance I got. We had decided telling people about the baby wasn't a good idea. Cinna was traveling with us and had agreed to help us hide it when it became too obvious.

The train pulled into the station and we got out. A car picked us up and ushered us to the capital building. I was nervous being in my district again. I had avoided coming back here by staying with Katniss. I wasn't sure what would be expected of me here. We would be staying a few days so I could pick up some of my things and take them back with me to district twelve. I didn't want to live away from Katniss. There was nothing left for me here.

After our speech, I took Katniss on a tour of my district. I showed her the academy where I had spent most of my time as a kid. I even finally took her to my house. It wasn't home. Home was with her.

Something was fishy when we walked into the house. There was a strange odor in the house. The bad smell was mixed with roses. I walked further into the house to the living room and saw my dad lying on the couch. I thought he was just passed out from a binge drinking marathon.

I walked up to him and kicked his leg. Regardless of how I felt about him I wanted to show Katniss off to him. Rub it in his face a little how happy I was with her. When I kicked him thought he didn't budge. I expected him to jump up and try to kick my ass like he normally did.

"Cato," Katniss said.

I turned to look at her and she was pointing at something. My eyes followed to where she was pointing. On the ground I noticed a few empty whiskey bottles and beside the bottles was a bowl of nightshade.

**A/N: So what happen to Cato's dad? How will he react? Any thought? Thanks for all the story follows and reviews. Don't forget to check out the soundtrack on my page and read the companion piece to this Breaking Clove.**


	15. Let's Start a Riot

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz, but I love playing with a soft side of Cato! Who doesn't love the bad boy and the girl who tames him?**

**If you feel so empty**

**So used up, so let down**

**If you feel so angry**

**So ripped off, so stepped on**

**You're not the only one**

**Refusing to back down**

**You're not the only one**

**So get up**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**If you feel so filthy**

**So dirty, so fucked up**

**If you feel so walked on**

**So painful, so pissed off**

**Three Days Grace - Riot**

**Katniss's POV**

I took a few steps back from Cato. He had a rage in his eyes. We had known President Snow would probably pull a stunt like this but had hoped he wouldn't at the same time. I watched Cato clutch his fists at his side and stepped back even further. His face was turning red he was so angry. I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire of his anger.

I had never really heard him talk about his father much. All I knew was how his father had shut him out and blamed him after his mom died. I didn't understand how a five year old could be responsible for his mom's death. It seemed like a subject he didn't want to talk about so I never pushed it.

I found myself standing on the outskirts of the living room now. Cato kicked the bowl of nightshade and it scattered across the living room. I wanted to run from the house, but I didn't want to leave him in this condition. I didn't know what to say or do. All I could think about was I hoped my mom and Prim were okay. I touched my stomach and thought about the baby. I didn't want this for my baby.

"FUCK!" Cato screamed at the top of his lungs. He pounded his fist into the mirror in the living room, blood and glass went everywhere. He just kept hitting it like he didn't feel the pain. It hurt my hand and I wasn't doing it.

I wanted to go to him and hold him. I needed to be here for him when he was ready for comfort but what did I say? I knew how painful it was to lose a parent, but I wasn't sure how Cato's relationship with his dad was. I was so sure it hurt regardless from his reaction. I was also sure the fact that Snow had had his father killed in a way that would send a message to us didn't help matters.

I took a chance and walked over to him. He was just staring at the nightshade and glass on the floor. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at me. There was hurt in his eyes. I wanted to tell him it was okay, but I didn't say a word.

**Cato's POV**

I took Katniss in my arms and hugged her tight. My blood from my hand dripped down the back of her shirt and I noticed for the first time I was bleeding. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. My dad and I had never been close, but I hated the fact that he was dead because of me. He was my dad. I wanted to scream or kill something. The fact that President Snow had done something like this made me fear for Katniss, her family and our unborn child. If he could do this to him, what made me think they were safe?

I had to get out of here. That seemed to be my answer lately for everything I didn't want to deal with. I had run when I found out Katniss was pregnant. I couldn't face telling Katniss's mom she was pregnant, even though she already knew from what Katniss said.

"Cato, I love you," Katniss said into my chest.

I loved her too, but I was no good for her. I was so afraid to live without her. I had put her and everyone she loved in danger. I had started something I wasn't sure I could finish. Snow had declared war, so game on, President Snow!

"I love you too, Katniss," I said kissing the top of her head.

I wasn't going to run anymore I was going to stand and fight for what I wanted, even if it meant my own life. I would make sure Katniss and my baby where safe. They would be safe at any cost.

After making arrangements for my dad we were back on the train a little sooner than we were supposed to be. I couldn't stay there anymore. It wasn't and would never be home. I was where I belonged with Katniss and my baby.

**Katniss**

I watched Cato all through dinner. He seemed off, like something was brewing in his head. I had gotten to know him pretty well over the past couple of months, and I knew when something was bothering him. Only thing was he wouldn't talk to me. He was making decisions in his head without me.

After dinner he retreated to our room alone. I sat at the table thinking. I couldn't just think of myself anymore. I had to think of the baby and what was best for him or her. It had been almost two months since we found out, which would make me almost four months pregnant. I wanted what was best for the baby, but were Cato and I it? With all that was going on? I was really struggling with this but Cato had other things he was dealing with right now.

"Kat, can we talk?" Cato asked standing beside me.

"Not here," I got up and we went to our bedroom.

"What was on your mind out there?" he asked me sitting beside me on the bed.

I was afraid to tell him and lay my inner problems on him. I was as new as he was to all this relationship stuff. I had always trusted Gale with secrets, but he was more like my brother than anything else. He was my best friend. Cato was so much more. Why was it so hard to talk to him?

"I was just thinking how much more complicated the baby makes things," I confessed.

He looked at me like he understood completely what I meant. I sighed in relief. I wanted to share my fears with him, all the good and the bad. I knew he wasn't being completely honest with me though.

"Kat, you know I love you right? I have never loved anyone in my life but you. It hurt that my dad was died don't get me wrong, but I was more upset Snow had retaliated than upset of my dad's death. I wanted to kill him because I was afraid he would take you and the baby away from me. I didn't want him to do something to your mom or Prim," Cato said with tears in his eyes.

"I can't live without you," he said grabbing my hand.

I laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to live without him either, but I didn't like the way this conversation was going. What was he trying to say?

"I don't want to live without you either, Cato," I said back. It was true. I had been reluctant to let him in, but he had saved my life. He was my life and I wasn't going to let him go.

"I want revenge on Snow," he confessed.

What did that mean? He was the president of Panem. How did you get revenge on the president? Then it dawned on me. President Snow had started war as far as Cato was concerned, and he would fight to his death to make sure the baby and I were safe. That was what was on his mind all day, one word that would be our future, revolution.

"I think others would be on board, too. I think everyone is tired of these games he plays. I don't want our baby facing a reaping or the games, Katniss. Do you?" he asked.

"No," was all I could say. "People die during revolutions and the last one had resulted in the reapings and the Hunger Games. Are we really ready to start this?"

"Ready or not it's time to put an end to all of this," he said hugging me close.

**a/n: Here we are the beginning of a revolution. Are you excited? How will it all end? What will happen? This time it won't be Katniss who is the face of the revolution. Will it be Cato or the baby? Who will be the mockingjay?**


End file.
